Civil engineering structures (viaducts) that are intended to support magnetic levitation vehicle traffic are currently produced from prefabricated segments assembled on site or cast in situ. One or two track structures (the track), placed on sleepers by a pillar and used to adjust and hold the rails, and to transmit stresses to the viaduct, are then positioned on these structures as a superstructure.
Existing viaducts are constructed in order to provide transport track support structures, but never in road structures, and still less in railway structures, the road surface or railway line actually contribute to the strength of the structure under the effect of permanent loads and use.
The structures of existing magnetic levitation transport systems that are powered by a linear electric motor still subscribe to this principle of separating functions and reactions. The track supports the vertical levitation stresses, the lateral guiding stresses and the longitudinal traction/braking stresses, and transmits them to the viaduct.
HSST patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,227, filed in the United States, sets out provisions for construction that do not relate to the incorporation of that which appears to be the track into the composition of the engineering structure, and neither concerns nor mentions this particularity. A document of this type does not indicate how the track is to be incorporated into the viaduct as a whole.
The, generally pneumatic, support structures of monorails driven by wheel friction have a structure that performs the role both of the track and of the viaduct.
The HSST engineering structure produced in Japan is configured without any lateral screens, but its track is configured in two portions, one comprising sleepers and rails, which serve merely to transfer stresses to the body of the viaduct, and the other comprising the body of the viaduct, incorporating the element that withstands the stresses exerted by the sleepers.
The object of the invention is to propose means for simplifying and optimising design, for making lighter structures, for facilitating construction and for reducing ground supports, and a structural system comprising a track for a magnetic levitation transport system powered by a linear electric motor.